


(Не)правильные

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Марк считал то, что было между ним и Донхеком, чем то неправильным
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	(Не)правильные

У каждого человека есть свой запах.

Например, Ли Донхёк просто воняет жевательной резинкой, яркими цветами и летом.

А Марк…  
Марк приглушённо пахнет книгами, здравым рассудком и чрезмерной правильностью.

Но обо всём по порядку.

***

Донхёк всегда выделялся среди толпы. Все привыкли. Все привыкли, поэтому никто даже на задерживает взгляд на кудрявом рыжем пареньке, который задорно шагает в коротеньких бордовых шортах среди чёрно-белой массы учеников.

— Ли Донхёк, тебя выгонят с чертовой школы! — кричит ему Джэмин, лучший друг и по совместительству главный хулиган школы, с другого конца коридора. Тот лишь весело помахал рукой. Хёк надул жевательный шар и лопнув его языком, подмигнул мирно стоящему парню. Тот закатил глаза и зашёл в класс.

Они наконец собрались в одном классе.  
— Господи, ты серьёзно пришёл в первый день школы с красным тинтом на губах и в шортах? Ты меня убиваешь, — вздыхает На. На ругательства друга Хёк лишь улыбается и продолжает отбивать ритм только ему известной мелодии. 

— Ты не заметил стрелки, — хихикает вдруг старший.

— Да пошёл ты, — беззлобно бросает в ответ На.

От болтовни их отвлекает вошедший классный руководитель.  
— Класс, минуту внимания! Знакомьтесь, это ваш новый одноклассник — Марк Ли! Он приехал из Канады! — Донхёк тихо присвистнул, за что получил под ребро от Джэмина. — Подарите ему много любви! — на что рыжий лишь усмехнулся.

— Не сомневайтесь, — тихо тянет он.  
Как только закончился первый урок, Донхёк запрыгнул на парту Марка.

— Как дела, детка? Не стрессуешь? — канадец удивлённо приподнял брови.   
Он не мог понять, что это нечто со жвачкой во рту и надписью «Kiss me» на розовой футболке забыл в школе.

— Извините? — странный парень хихикнул.

— Меня Донхёк зовут. Но для тебя можно просто Хёкки~ — подмигнул он. Ли сглотнул.

— Эм, пожалуй я остановлюсь на первом варианте, спасибо.

— Донхёк, не доставай человека, я тебя прошу, — к ним вмешался Нана. — Прости, он немного странный. Просто не обращай внимания. Меня Джэмин зовут. Надеюсь, тебе у нас понравится.

— Ага, — честно, Марк уже не был так уверен в этом. 

С того дня, Хёк как помешался. 

Он всегда был приставучим, но с появлением Марка…  
По началу канадца это пугало, потом бесило, сейчас он просто старается его игнорировать.

— Привет, детка! Что делаешь? — Марк бегло пробежался взглядом по сидящему на его парте парню. Опять рыжие локоны (конечно же накрученные), длинные зелёные кисти-серёжки, нарисованные веснушки. Белая футболка и джинсовый короткий комбинезон. Ли невольно задержал взгляд на смуглой коленке и сглотнув, метнул взгляд обратно в тетрадь. — Тебе не надоели эти уроки? Это совсем не весело, — младший начал болтать ногами, это мешало писать, так что черноволосый вздохнул и откинулся на стуле.

— Донхёк, ты по делу или как обычно?

— Злюка, — надул щёки кореец.   
Внезапно в классе поднялась шумиха, кто-то начал драку и случайно толкнул парту. Донхёк с криком полетел на пол.

— Хёк! — немного испуганно кинулся к нему Марк.  
Парень сидел обхватив руками кровоточащую коленку.

— Марк… — казалось, он вот-вот заплачет.  
Старший вздохнул и повел пострадавшего в медпункт.   
Через несколько минут туда залетает не на шутку испуганный Джэмин.

— Донхёк! С тобой все хорошо? — Марк схватил его за плечо.

— Притормози. Всё хорошо, он случайно упал и разбил колено. Не разбился твой фарфоровый Донхёк, — во взгляде На мелькает недоброжелательность, но он быстро берет себя в руки и даже благодарит Ли.

***

Донхёк с радостью захлопывает последнюю книгу и добавляет громкости в наушники. Он поднимается и начинает пританцовывать, внезапно ему приходит сообщение от Джэмина:

*Нана*  
Не благодари  
+ХХХХХХХХХ

*summer kiss*  
?

*Нана*  
Это номер Марка

*summer kiss*  
ОТКУДА?!

*Нана*  
Хахаха. Староста подогнал

*summer kiss*  
Ренджун?

*Нана*  
Он самый

*summer kiss*  
Воу…😶😝

*Нана*  
Ни слова

Парень в предвкушении открыл пустой чат.  
Он не знал, что ему написать, он давно так не волновался.

*summer kiss*  
Хэй, детка. Чем занимаешься

*Марк Ли*  
Какого…  
Донхёк?  
Откуда у тебя мой номер?

*summer kiss*  
😜

*Марк Ли*  
Ох, неважно. Прости, не могу говорить, я делаю уроки.

Тень разочарования пробегает на лице мальчика и он блокирует телефон. Не то что бы такой грубый ответ его сильно расстроил, просто… Марк слишком правильный. Ему не мешало бы немного развлечься, оторвавшись от своей алгебры.

— Дурак, — бурчит младший и растягивается на кровате звездой, мечтательно смотря в потолок.

А потом Донхёк не появляется в школе. Марк беспокоится, Ли никогда не пропускал занятия.

— Джэмин. Где Донхёк? — парень раздраженно поднимает на отличника взгляд.

— С чего вдруг такой интерес? Тебя же он достал. Просто свали со своей вежливостью, — Джэмин был зол и Минхён лишь удивлённо приподнял брови. Он не ожидал такой грубости, с парнем они ладили неплохо.

— Как скажешь, я просто… Волнуюсь? Раньше он никогда… — На зло цокнул языком и вышел из класса, не дослушав до конца. " — Да пошли вы все» — мысленно психанул Марк и сел на свое место.

***

— На Джэмин, я тебя предупреждал! — Марк неловко помялся и уже хотел закрыть дверь класса, как учитель его остановил.

— Марк! Ты отличный ученик, сегодня поможешь Джэмину на дополнительный занятиях. 

— … Я?  
Это не входило в его планы, но учитель уже ушёл, а Джэмин пробегал по нему агрессивным взглядом.

Сначала они действительно занимались алгеброй. Но старшему было интересно узнать, что же произошло. Судя по разбитому лицу Наны, он, конечно, мог сделать выводы, но…  
— Не хочешь рассказать, что случилось? — откидывается на спинку стула Ли. То же делает и На.

— Я подрался. Всё?

На устах Марка пробегает тень улыбки.

— Знаешь… Меня всегда удивляло, как такой человек, как ты смог подружиться с таким человеком, как Хёк. Ты хулиган, а он… Такой странный. Но больше этого я желал узнать почему? Почему ты ведёшь себя так? Ты…ты действительно хороший. Почему ты ведёшь себя так ужасно по отношению к другим?

Между ними повисло молчание, Джэмин взвешивал все за и против. И наконец вздохнув, начал:  
— Я должен. Просто должен. 

— Я не понимаю.

— Это долгая история.

— Времени у нас полно.

Немного помедлив, На все же начинает:  
— Хёк всегда был… Таким. Просто другим. Это не хорошо и не плохо. Это просто то, какой он есть. Он никому не делает больно и всегда только улыбается, в этом весь он. Только… Люди по натуре глупые и от того жестокие твари.

— Его… Обижали? — тихо спрашивает Ли.

— Его избивали, — Джэмин уже превратил в крошку страницу его тетради, — жестоко, без задней мысли и понимания. Он с детства слабый и совсем не умеет защищаться. Я чётко помню каждый раз, когда мы с его матерью обрабатывали его раны. Его мама плакала, я плакал, но не он. За всю чертову жизнь он не заплакал ни разу. А потом… Он попал в больницу. Нам было лет 11-12, и какие-то мудаки избили его до полусмерти просто посреди улицы, — Джэмин замолчал, ему слишком тяжело от прошлого.

— Он провалялся в больнице две недели, из них в сознании от силы дней пять. Всё это время меня мучала совесть за то, что я не могу его защитить. А после просто решил — я должен его защищать. Он дарил мне то, чего я никогда не имел: любовь и улыбку. Так почему я такой слабак, что не могу ему помочь? И тогда родился такой Джэмин: отбитый придурок, что избивает любого, лишь он тронет странноватого Ли Донхёка.   
Кажется, шестеренки в голове Марка закрутились.

— Так его не было, потому что его избили? — Джэмин кивает. — И ты взамен избил тех мудаков? — он кивает ещё раз. — Воу, — выдыхает Ли. Он совсем поменял мнение об этих двоих. 

— Я люблю Донхёка. Даже ценой жизни я спасу его, — глаза Марка стали больше в раз пять, когда Джэмин понял, что выбрал не корректную формулировку. — Ты не так понял! Я имел ввиду братскую любовь, — он замялся и неловко прокашлялся, — окей, я думаю, мне пора.

Парень уже почти выбежал, когда Марк вспомнил кое-что:  
— С Хёком всё в порядке?

— Абсолютно. Пару синяков, но он никогда не покажется так на людях, — усмехнулся Джэмин.

— Я рад, — на что На лишь хмыкнул и вышел из класса.

— Ренджун? — Джэмин удивлённо посмотрел на сидящего на подоконнике мальчика. — Ты всё это время ждал меня? — китаец молча, грациозно как принц спрыгнул на землю и подойдя к На, вытер ему пасту со щеки.

— Конечно я тебя ждал. Пошли домой, — на лице Джэмина проскочила радостная улыбка. Он и сам не знал как все повернулось так.   
Ренджун вечно молчаливый, спокойный и умный староста.

Такие как он не водятся с хулиганами.  
Но Ренджун и не водится. Только с одним. У него тёплая рука и красивые глаза. Он сильный и с ним не страшно даже ночью. У него интересный друг, но Ренджун не против.

Он водится только с На Джемином. 

***

— Донхёк, иди ужинать! — женщина накрыла на стол и внимательно посмотрела, как сын садится за стол. Взгляд тревожно зацепился за большой пластырь на щеке. — Хёкки, оно того стоит? — тихо говорит мама. Парень сжимает ткань джинсовых шорт и впирается взглядом в тарелку.

— Я не хочу об этом сейчас говорить.

— Я хочу, — напористо говорит женщина, а парень гордо вскидывает голову и распрямляет спину.

— Хорошо, давай поговорим. Стоит. Оно того стоит. И всегда стоило. Я не буду потакать этим тупым созданиям лишь потому, что видите ли "я неправильный" . Я такой, какой я есть и если кого-то это не устраивает, это лично его проблемы. Давай больше не возвращаться к этой теме. Приятного аппетита, — Донхёк начинает жевать, понимая, что перегнул палку и слишком наехал на маму, когда она мягко зарывается в его волосы рукой.

— Ты у меня такой сильный… Я горжусь тобой, сынок. 

***

— Чего завис? — хохочет Джэмин, когда Марк потирает ушибленную баскетбольным мячом голову. Он просто наблюдал. Донхёк в обычно спортивной форме выглядел иначе… Обычно, что ли?

Он ничем не выделялся и Марк подумал, что даже не заметил бы его, будь он таким.  
Урок закончился и ребята начали заносить инвентарь в подсобку. 

— Учитель, я занесу мячи! — улыбнулся Хёк и потянул связку в помещение.

— Марк? Ты ещё не ушёл? — младший удивлённо посмотрел на парня в подсобке.

— Чёрт… — тот был смущен, — Просто… Я зацепился и не могу высвободить ногу.  
Рыжий тут же предложил помощь и наклонился в ноги черноволосого.

— Оу. Как ты умудрился? Ладно, я попытаюсь, не дергайся!

Мальчик провозился так минут семь, когда они вдруг услышали поворот ключа в двери. Парни шокировано встретились взглядами, и Марк тихо выдохнул.

— Твою мать…

***

— Марк, это не поможет, — Донхёк устало сел на мячи и вздохнул. Они пытались стучать, кричать и все прочее, что делают люди в подобных глупых ситуациях. — Смирись, нас закрыли и похоже на долго.

Марк тоже сел. Между ними повисло молчание. Минхён не был уверен, стоит ли начинать этот разговор, но он чувствовал острую необходимость. Глубоко вздохнув, он решается подать голос:  
— Хёк… Мне Джэмин всё рассказал.

— О чем? — поднимает голову Донхёк.

— Об… Избиениях…

— О… — Ли младший опустил взгляд под ноги, — Это… В прошлом…

— Не ври!  
Донхёк вскочил:  
— Прекрати! Прекрати действовать как будто тебе на меня не всё равно! — взгляд Марка стал немного потерянным.

— Но мне не всё равно.

— Ты не понимаешь… — прошептал он.

— Не понимаю чего? — Марк тоже поднялся на ноги.

Внезапно Донхёк шагнул вперёд и начал целовать его.  
Спонтанно. Жарко. Быстро. Жадно.  
От неожиданности, Ли хотел отшатнутся, но руки рыжего крепко держали его шею. Несколько секунд спустя его разум затуманился и он начал отвечать. Его ноги подкосились и он сел на что-то, Хёк следом, не разрывая поцелуй, умостился на коленях. Старший притянул Донхека за талию ближе и кажется, их лёгкие вот-вот взорвутся, когда Марка тяжело бьёт в голову реальность: «Это неправильно».

— Стоп, Хёк, нам нужно остановится! — он отстраняется и тяжело смотрит на ничего не понимающего мальчишку на его коленях.

— Почему?

— Потому что… Это неправильно.

Донхёк теряется и впивается пальцами в плечи Ли.  
— Я не понимаю.

— То, что мы делаем — противоречит обществу. Люди не принимают это, ненавидят и принижают, — Марку больно, страшно и немного противно (он не знает, от поцелуев или от самого себя).

— Но… — Донхёк поднимает дрожащие губы и ещё глубже впивается ногтями в плечи брюнета.

— Может, ты можешь идти против социума. Но я не могу, Донхёк. Поэтому давай просто забудем это. Притворимся, что ничего не было.

— Притворимся… — шепчет Хёк, а на его глазах наворачиваются слезы. 

— Донхёк … — внезапно, дверь открывается.

— Можете не благода… — парень тут же срывается с места и выбегает из подсобки, толкая Джэмина и утирая слезы. — Хёкки? — Джэмин растерянно смотрит, то на убегающего друга, то на сидящего на коробке Марка, а потом хмуро обращается к старшему. — Что ты ему сделал? — Ли прячет лицо в ладоши.  
— Ничего.

Русоволосый зло прижимает Марка к стенке, у того горят лопатки.

— Я спросил, почему он плачет, козёл?! — в зрачках На горит адское пламя и оно готово сжечь Марка дотла, тот смотрит в эти глаза и тихо отвечает.

— Я сказал что… Что происходящее между нами, это неправильно, — На понимает всё, сразу и сильно бьёт хёна по лицу.

— Придурок, — удар, — Ты просто жалкий трус! — удар, — Ты ему сердце, твою мать, растоптал! — Джэмин понимает, что нужно остановится, но Марк лишь молча кивает.

— Да. Я знаю. 

— Да пошёл ты. 

Донхек не ходит в школу, не отвечает на звонки и выплакал все слёзы.

— Хватит, — парень утирает слезы, достаёт косметичку и открывает шкаф. Сегодня он должен быть неотразим. — Что же, Марк Ли… Давай притворимся, что я смогу жить без тебя и разлюбил тебя, козлину трусливую. Ты сто раз пожалеешь, это я тебе обещаю.

Он собирается заставить Марка пожалеть обо всем на свете.  
Сегодня на Ли Донхёка оглядываются даже те, кто давно привык.  
Парень заходит в чужой класс и ищет кого-то глазами.  
Наконец находит и подойдя, тихо просит:  
— Джено, давай поговорим.

Вообще Ли Джено старается игнорировать этого отбитого придурка. Но сегодня… Он был действительно серьёзен, как никогда:  
— Что-то случилось?

— Встречайся со мной, — выпалил старший, и Джено впадает в ступор. Он никак не ожидал услышать такое от Донхёка. — Джено, пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, я никогда не переходил границы дозволенного. Но сейчас мне действительно это нужно. Мне кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и я задохнусь, — к концу его отчаянной речи он тихо шептал, сжимая пиджак Джено. — Джено, помоги мне, — всхлипнул рыжий и внезапно разрыдался. Брюнет растеряно застыл, нечасто увидишь как Ли проливает слезы.

— Тихо-тихо-тихо, — чёрноволосый схватил парня за руку и потянул в туалет. — Тихо, Донхёк, не плачь, — он промокнул красные глаза Ли и подтер размазанную тушь. — Что случилось? — тот лишь пошатал головой.  
Джено был в растерянности, но он не мог не помочь. Слишком разбитым был старшим и он никогда не видел его таким. — Что… Что я должен делать?

***

За стол к Марку и Джэмину садится Донхёк, рядом с ним благородно присаживается Джено. На приподнимает бровь.

— Донхёк?

— Ах, да! — улыбается парень, — Джэмин, знакомся, это Ли Джено — мой парень, — Марк хмуро поднимает взгляд на Джено и переводит его на рыжего, сжимая кулак.

Так же само хмуро подрывается Джэмин:  
— Джено, на пару слов.

Как только они покинули столовую, Марк зло спрашивает.

— Какого чёрта?

— Что-то не так? — равнодушно протягивает Хёк, избегая контакт с (любимыми) чёрными глазами. 

— Почему ты встречаешься с Ли?

— Я его люблю.

— Врёшь.

— А ты у нас такой всезнайка, Марк! Ничего от тебя не скроешь, всё с первой секунды понимаешь! — вдруг почти кричит Ли, а потом лишь тихо добавляет:   
— Это не твоё собачье дело. Я могу хоть со всей школой переспать, это не будет тебя касаться…

— Только попробуй! — старший хватает парня за воротник и пару раз трепает. Взгляд младшего затравленно горит из-под растрепанной чёлки.

***

— Какого чёрта ты творишь, Джено? — На бьёт рукой стену возле головы Ли, но тот лишь спокойно смотрит ему прямо в карие глаза. Когда-то любимые (они по-прежнему видятся Джено во снах).

— Донхёк попросил меня. Я согласился. Всё просто, Джэмин.

— Ты его не любишь.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Твою мать, Джено! — младший хочет его ударить, чтобы выбить всю дурь.

— Не смей поднимать на меня голос, Джэмин. Я не твоя собачка, если тебе хочется покричать, обратись к своему ненаглядному Ренджуну.

— Дурак… — шипит На и уходит обратно. 

***

— Донхек, не делай глупостей.

— Ничего не обещаю.

***

Донхёк выглядит счастливым.  
Его инстаграм забит весёлыми фото с Джено.   
А Марка съедает ревность. Он не совсем это понимает, но факт есть факт — он хочет рвать и метать. 

*Нана*  
Выходи, нужно поговорить

*Марк Ли*  
Что?

*Нана*  
Марк, не беси. Просто выйди на улицу.

Парень отрывается от домашки и выходит из дома. На пороге стоит Джэмин, немного уставший, с кругами под глазами.

— Пошли.

Они заходят в ближайший круглосуточный магазин и На берет две банки колы.

— Эм… Я не пью колу.

На лице Джемина проскакивает раздражение.  
— Ой, да заткнись, я же не пиво тебе предлагаю.

Они выходят на улицу, средина осени, ветер пробивает до костей. Парни присаживаются на тротуар и пару минут молчат.

— Марк ты тупой, ты знаешь?

Ли закатывает глаза и поднимается.  
— Если ты собрался меня обзывать, я пошёл, у меня недоделана домашка…

— Заткнись и сядь обратно, — Ли цокает и всё же возвращается, открывает банку и отхлебывает. Жидкость колет язык — гадость. — Нет, я серьёзно. Ты тупой, потому что сейчас в здравом рассудке меняешь свое счастье на алгебру. Да горит в огне твоя домашка! Посмотри на это! — Джэмин почти бьёт его по лицу экраном телефона, там Хек смеётся и обнимает Джено и подпись три сердечка. Марк кусает губу и отводит взгляд. — Ты взгляд не отводи! Смотри! Смотри, что ты потеряешь, если не очнешься! Марк, хочешь ли ты стать успешным, но жить с какой-то женщиной, что родит тебе детей, и вы будете долго и счастливо спать в разных комнатах, пока не умрёте в один день, по тем же разным комнатам?! Просто подумай об этом хорошенько, — русоволосый поднимается и оставляет Марка на единение с мыслями. Действительно, а стоит ли оно того?

***

— Да! Я выиграл! — Хёк радостно подскакивает и смеётся.   
Марк не понимал, что он здесь забыл. Просто Джэмин сказал, что если он откажется, тот изобьет его. Ли рисковать не хотелось.

— Джено, Джено! Ты должен мне желание! — младший улыбается, как кот своими глазами полумесяцами.

— Что ты хочешь? — Хёк вздыхает: это должно, черт возьми, сработать.

— Поцелуй! — Джено весело кивает, а Марк прожигает взглядом то Хёка, то Джено, то Джэмина.

Что-то внутри скребёт, Марк реалист и не верит в душу, может ему сходить к доктору?

Ли скрипит зубами, когда видит, как Джено по-хозяйски кладёт ладони на талию ЕГО Донхёка и наклоняется ближе.

— Да гори оно всё синим пламенем! — шипит Ли и подрывается на ноги.  
Он в доли секунды хватает Хёка за руку и притягивает к себе, уверенно целуя. Джено тихо офигевает, его то никто не предупреждал (На просто знает, что тот ужасный актер), Джэмин облегчено поднимает глаза вверх — слава небесам, этот парень не настолько туп.   
Марк крепко обнимает это рыжее недоразумение и тихо шепчет на ухо:  
— Ты дурак.  
Где-то в груди вибрацией отзывается:  
— Ты тоже дурак!

— Я знаю.

***

— Боже мой, кого я вижу, — издевательски тянет На, — сам Марк Ли и его парень почтили нас своим присутствием. 

Марк шипит и Джэмин заливисто смеётся: хоть старший Ли и признал свои чувства, они даже начали встречаться, он все ещё боялся осуждения, а потому всё держит в тайне. Они сели за стол и Донхёк радостно взял его ладонь под столом, забывая о еде.   
Кажется, он был самым счастливым в мире.

— Как вы? — в голосе русоволосого проскочила нежность.

— Всё… Хорошо. Джэмин, всё так хорошо, что я не верю! — шепчет рыжий, — я боюсь что, это сон и что я вот-вот проснусь! Я так счастлив…  
Джэмин ласково зарывается рукой в волосы друга.

— Это не сон, Хёк. Ты заслуживаешь это счастье. 

***

Джено не пьян и не под наркотиками — он просто устал. Поэтому он в полпервого ночи стоит возле дома Джэмина и нажимает на звонок. На выходит сонный, в одной футболке. Его футболке.  
Джено задерживает дыхание, в голове вспыхивают воспоминания. 

— Джено?

— Нам нужно поговорить. О нас.

На закрывает дверь и опирается на перила.  
— А эти «мы» существуют?  
Между ними пару минут молчания и много недосказанности.

— Я до сих пор люблю тебя, — тихо пробормотал Ли.

— Я тоже. 

— И тем не менее, ты спишь с Ренджуном! — кричит Джено.

— Подбирай слова! — кричит На в ответ.

Он молчит, рассматривая любимый профиль и пытается разобраться. В себе, в чувствах в мыслях и словах.

— Я просто не могу… Джено, его я люблю тоже.

— Ложь! Нельзя любить двоих одновременно! — на секунду лицо Джэмина похоже на лицо обиженного ребёнка.

— Но почему?

Дверь открывается и на пороге появляется Ренджун: растрёпанный, в большой рубашке.   
— Ренджун иди в дом, — грубо говорит Джэмин.

— И не подумаю, — чёрноволосый подходит к парням. — Вы обсуждаете меня, не думаете ли, что я должен поучаствовать в этом разговоре? — он спокойно говорит, смотря сначала на Джэмина, быстро и немного укоризненно, а потом на Джено, долго, задумчиво.   
Парень берёт за руки сначала одного, потом другого. — Я не хочу выбирать. Я люблю вас обоих, почему кто-то должен быть несчастен?

— Это бред! — воскликул Ли, — люди не могут встречаться втроём! — он едва успевает закончить, как Хуан прижимается к нему губами, сжимая крепко большую ладонь. Они целуются долго, Джэмин находит в этом очарование и ни капельки не ревнует, чувствуя, как Ренджун поглаживает его руку.  
Китаец отрывается от Джено и проводит рукой по его лицу.

— Это бред, но, может, стоит попробовать? — и следом тянется за поцелуем к На.

— Вот вам и тихий староста… — тянет Джено и, смеясь, поглаживает чёрные локоны старшего.

***

Марку нравится вкус свободы.  
Нравится, что он может зацеловывать любимые веснушки до потери пульса.  
Нравится не таясь говорить «люблю».

Просто мама уехала в командировку на две недели и этот дом принадлежит ему. А он принадлежит Донхёку.

— Ты кудаааа, — тянет Донхёк и мягко целует.

— Мне нужно проверить входную дверь, — говорит Марк, но видя, что Донхёк не отпускает его, берет парня на руки.  
Они, не прерывая поцелуй, вышли в коридор и Марк застывает в немом ужасе.  
У него сердце остановилось и мир рухнул.  
Перед ним стояла мама. Его мама, которая должна сейчас быть где-то в Лондоне, стоит перед ним и внимательно смотрит на сына.  
Марк боится как никогда в жизни. Боится злости мамы.  
Боится её разочаровать. Ведь она воспитывала его достойным общества, а он стал отбросом.  
Он боится увидеть разочарования в её глазах, это просто уничтожит его.  
Но ничего этого не было. Всё, что выдавало эмоции женщины — приподнятые брови, которые как будто говорили " Марк Ли, тебе нужно всё объяснить»

— Донхёк … Иди наверх, — прохрипел старший. Рыжий тихо кивнул и испуганно попятился в комнату Марка.

Они остались вдвоем.

— Мама…

— Пошли на кухню, я голодна.

Пока Ли разогревала себе ужин, Марк думал. Что сказать? Как себя оправдать? Он не хотел лгать.  
Женщина принялась за еду.  
— Ну, скажи уже что-нибудь.

— Прости меня.

— Это не то, что я хотела услышать.

Брюнет глубоко вдыхает:  
— Это… Донхёк. Мой парень, я люблю его и мы встречаемся. Прости, что твой сын такой, я сожалею, что не оправдал надежд.  
Мама поднимает на него глаза, вздыхает и спокойно говорит.

— Знаешь, Марк… Каждая мать желает своему ребёнку только лучшего. Поэтому я ограждала тебя от проблем, что сама пережила. Но… Эти отношения приносят эти самые проблемы. И единственное, что я хочу знать: стоит ли он того? Я ни за что в жизни не буду лишать тебя любви и мешать вашим отношениям, просто скажи мне. Это действительно чувства? Не гормоны? Не симпатия? Ты действительно готов пожертвовать ради него всем? Ты можешь стать жертвой общества, без денег и почёта, ты готов на это ради него?

Мозг Марка отчаянно кричал, что нет, слишком много вложено в его будущее. Но…  
Он не мог представит свою жизнь без Донхёка.  
Без его смеха и дурачеств.  
Какой тогда смысл жить, если он не проведёт её рядом с этим солнцем?

— Я люблю его, мама. Я готов за него жизнь отдать. Знаю, я ребёнок для таких слов, но я не смогу без него, мама!

Женщина мягко улыбается и гладит сына по голове.  
— Сынок, у любви нет возраста. Ты можешь полюбить и в девять, и в девяносто. Я рада, что ты нашёл того самого. Когда-то я сделала ошибку и сейчас хочу, чтобы ты её не совершал. А теперь, позови мне своего ненаглядного, хочу познакомится с этим везунчиком.

Перепуганный Хёк садится напротив Ли старшей, и она даёт ему знак говорить.

— Меня зовут Ли Донхёк, я парень вашего…

— Это я знаю. Я хочу услышать о тебе. Я хочу лучше узнать человека, за которого мой сын готов отдать жизнь.  
Рыжий поворачивается к Марку и, видя его смущенное лицо, радостно улыбается:

— Меня зовут Ли Донхек, я люблю жвачки, яркие цвета и Марка.


End file.
